Believe in one's Self
by emina15
Summary: there is a new 14 yrs old mysterious student in the academy...but natsume and the others say that she looks familiar or rather mikan! will natsume and the others figure out who this "kagami maika" is? will they figure it out its mikan or not?
1. a suprising new student?

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: (3 years later, after mikan had escaped from the academy with her mother)**

Mikan, after so many years finally returned were her life all started..Gakuen Alice….

Well instead of a brown hair and eyes..she wore a disguise to just change her hair and eye color..being, her eye is the color of midnight blue as well as her hair…but returning to the academy, she changed her attitude being a gloomy kind of teenager she only smile to those people who she trust with all her heart she changed her voice as well..…

**Mikan's profile**

Name: Kagami Maika

Alice: Elemental, ice, mind reading, doppelganger and Teleportation Alice

Age: 14 yrs old

**Natsume's profile**

Name: Hyuuga Natsume

Alice: Fire Alice

Age: 15 yrs old

**Hotaru's profile**

Name: Imai Hotaru

Alice: Invention Alice

Age: 14 yrs old

**Ruka's profile**

Name: Nogi Ruka

Alice: Animal Pheromone Alice

Age: 14 yrs old

**Tsubasa's profile**

Name: Ando Tsubasa

Alice: Shadow Manipulation Alice

Age: 17 yrs old

AN: well you know the other characters…..LOL

Mikan…aka…Kagami,Maika was being escorted by a blonde haired man. He was telling her about the rules of the academy. But Narumi can't help noticing that the new student really looks like her daughter figure, Mikan. While he was intensively staring at maika(mikan). she can't help it but getting annoyed of the fact that being 'new' here at the academy a teacher who she doesn't know was staring at her…

"Hey!" Maika said

"Why are you staring at me it's really creepy you know". Maika added

"Ah…gome gome..you look like someone I used to know.". narumi said

"Well I know who you are thinking well I'll just play along"..Maika thought

"And who might that be?.".. she asked coldy which sent a shiver on Narumi's spine

Narumi can't help answer her immediately

"Mi…mikan…chan ….ah anyway her we are at the academy..shall we?" .Narumi stuttered

Maika got out of the limo as fast as she could and went into a lobby waiting for Narumi to give her middle school uniform. Narumi came and gave her, her uniform and led her to the middle school building were there she will be meeting once again her friends….

While on the hallway,

"Hey, who is this mikan to you anyway…what is she like…"maika asked curiously

Narumi smiled and said.."Sakura Mikan, is a cheerful girl who looks exactly like you BUT her personality has a never giving up attitude and always looking to the future in hoping to make us all happy…"

So what happened to her then? She continued asking….

"Ah"… Narumi said while making a sad face…"for personal reasons she has to escape the academy…"

"I see, sorry for asking!" Maika bowing to say her sorry

"don't worry its alright its all in the past" Narumi smiling

"can I ask one more question?" Maika said again with curiosity in her voice..

"yes?" Narumi innocently replied…

"do you still miss her?" Maika said

"yes we do…we haven't been happy as we were before because she had left." Narumi said again frowning

"we?" Maika responded

"her classmates, that soon to be your classmates as well…" Narumi said

…SILENCE…

They made it to class 3-b…Narumi told Maika to wait for his signal before coming in. she nodded in response.

"Good morning everyone" Narumi said

"good Morning, sensei!" everyone said well except Natsume, Ruka, and Hotaru…who have changed DRASTICALLY, ever since Mikan had left, without saying/telling a word to them. Natsume being as cold as ever and only talked to Ruka and Hotaru. Ruka who haven't smiled since then and being cold and only talking to Natsume and Hotaru. Hotaru who have only dedicated herself to her inventions and only talking to Natsume and Ruka…

"everyone, we have a new student today, please come in…!.." Narumi said

The door opening letting everyone watch the new student carefully well except you know who…

When Maika stepped in everyone was confused that the new student looks so familiar but they can't tell who she looks like… while the three minded there own business…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: this is my first ever story…LOL please review it…I would appreciate it… thank you..**

**Please look forward for chapter two…..**


	2. a familiar face

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Preview:**

They made it to class 3-b…narumi told maika to wait for his signal before coming in. she nodded in response.

"Good moring everyone" narumi said

"good Morning, sensei!" everyone said well except natsume, ruka, and hotaru…who have changed, ever since mikan left, without saying/telliing a word to them. Natsume being as cold as ever and only talked to ruka and hotaru. Ruka who haven't smiled since then and being cold and only talking to natsume and hotaru. Hotaru who have only dedicated herself to her inventions and only talking to natsume and ruka…

"everyone, we have a new student today, please come in…!.." narumi said

The door opening letting everyone watch the new student carefully well except you know who…

When maika stepped in everyone was confused that the new student looks so familiar but they can't tell who she looks like… while the three minded there own business…

**Chapter 2: a familiar face**

They looked closer at the beautiful new student who had a nice body. Having curves at the right place. They awed at her beauty but can't help that she looks familiar.

**AN: her hair is let down here. It reached until** **her waist.**

"can you please introduce yourself!"

"hai, my name is kagami maika, special star, I'm a multi-alice user, special and DA type class".

Hotaru being curious glanced at the new student, as well as natsume and ruka. They were shocked that fact that she resembles their friend who had disappeared 3 yrs ago, mikan.

"mikan" said natsume, ruka and hotaru… without them knowing they said it in a very low voice, together, no one noticed what they have said. Because they were still curious and surprised that she was familiar and a multi-alice user in fact.

….SILENCE fell the class of 3-b….but wanting to know what exactly alices she had koko raised her hand, while narumi noticed it..

"it looks like koko would like to ask a question! Do you want to answer it maika-chan?" said narumi

"hai, sensei" maika responded

"well koko you can ask her now!" narumi happily said in a singing voice…

"what alices do you have, you only said that you're a multi-alice user" koko asked

While everyone nodded in response….

"my alices are, elemental, ice, teleportation, doppelganger and mind-reading alice" maika answered

"well it looks like that no one have anymore questions, maika-chan your partner will be hyuuga natsume tha boy in the back, with raven haired and crimson eyes. You will be sitting between him and that blond boy over there which his name is nogi ruka, understand?" narumi instructed maika aka mikan..

Maika just nodded in response. So she went over and sat between natsume and ruka.

"alright class, free period, since we have a new student. Ja ne!" narumi danced all the way out the door…

"hey, you can't sit between natsume-sama and ruka-sama, I, as the president of the natumse-ruka fan club order you now stand up." Sumire aka permy ordered

"sensei told me to sit here and who the heck do you think you are to boss me around huh!" maika said in a cold voice while letting a flame in her left hand and a ice dagger in her right hand.

Letting sumire scared run for her life sitting on her sit far away from her. Maika put the flame out and let the ice daggers disappear. Letting everyone shocked of the new student.

…LUNCH TIME…

Maika went outside to get some air…letting the three follow her because of some suspicions. Maika sensed that someone had followed her she teleported herself in a different location somewhere she could rest before the bell rang….

Hotaru and the others were shocked that she teleported herself so they thought of an idea letting tsubasa know about this new student who looks exactly like mikan ( well she is mikan, LOL ). After talking to tsubasa about the new student they plan to search for kagami maika and they found her laying in an open field resting.

While maika noticed that someone was looking at her. She opened her eyes revealing her midnight blue eyes and her midnight blue hair being swayed by the wind. She sat up and hugged one of her leg and said…

"may I ask, what you want with me, you were following me before, in hoping to get or want something from me, am I correct?" leaving the foursome shocked that she haven't even looked back at them. So they went in front of her and sat down to talk….

"well, if you don't want to say anything, I have to go somewhere-" mikan was cut off by tsubasa

"I'm sorry if they followed you before, I apologize for them. Well my name is ando tsubasa I'm from the high school division, so I'm your sempai and they are your classmates hyuuga natsume, nogi ruka, and imai hotaru." Pointing at each one of them while saying there names.

Maika just nodded in understanding

"and you are?" tsubasa continued

"maika, kagami maika. And might I ask why were they following me?"

"Well we were curious, that you look like someone that we know who left the academy 3 yrs ago. We were hoping that you were really her" tsubasa said with hope in his voice.

Maika sighed "I'm sorry for shattering your hopes but I'm not this girl you are talking about. Might I ask if this girl you are talking about the one who's name is Sakura Mikan?" maika told them with curiosity in her voice.

"oi! How do you know that name?" natsume suddenly said

"Sensei told me about it while we were walking on the hallway before you met me, he said that I looked like a girl name sakura mikan who left the academy 3 yrs ago because I ask him why was he staring at me!" saying it in a tone that said as a matter-of-factly and an annoyed tone.

"ah I see" hotaru was the one who responded this time.

"well I have to go, its almost time for class anyway." Maika said while standing leaving them behind in disappointment. She was already faraway. So the four talked to each other.

"I think she's lying don't you think so tsubasa-senpai"said hotaru while holding a rabbit.

"well, I could feel that she wasn't lying to us while we were talking and she seemed that she doesn't know us but-" tsubsa was cut off by ruka

"but"

"but I still think she's hiding something deeply that she doesn't want others to know about." Tsubasa responded

"your right, well we have to observe her for now since she's in special abilty class like you. You can observe her as well" hotaru said

Tsubasa nodded together with natsume and ruka. So they left for their class.

….DISSMISSAL TIME….

Maika already left to go to her special star room. While locking her door noticing that the foursome that talked to her was following her. So she used her doppelganger alice that can stay in her room while she teleported in an office like room making sure that the office door behind her was locked and no one was there to eavesdrop. She turned around and came closer to a desk with a man sitting in a chair and they were four adults (three teachers and one doctor)beside the desk. Maika looked at them and smiled. Then a the man who was sitting in a chair said…

"you took your time,…."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**AN: who might be 5 men that's talking to her…well if any of you are wondering I got some of my ideas from the stories I read….next chapter everything will be revealed to what had happened to mikan on the day she left the academy…pls look forward on it. Pls give me your review as well….onegai…arigatou…..**


	3. a conversation with mikan

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Preview:

Maika already left to go to her special star room. While locking her door noticing that the foursome that talked to her was following her. So she used her doppelganger alice that can stay in her room while she teleported in an office like room making sure that the office door behind her was locked and no one was there to eavesdrop. She turned around and came closer to a desk with a man sitting in a chair and they were four adults (three teachers and one doctor)beside the desk. Maika looked at them and smiled. Then a the man who was sitting in a chair said…

"you took your time,…."

* * *

**Chapter 3: the conversation with maika**

* * *

" you took your time, well how have you been 'Kagami Maika'." The man said which was the high school division principal.

"hai I'm fine, gomene, uncle, someone was really suspicious of me, well four of them. So I have to go to my room and let a clone stay there for a while." She sighed she used her own voice instead of 'Kagami Maika's voice'. While Narumi was shocked in saying…

"mi-mikan-chan" narumi stuttered in saying mikan's name.

Mikan glancing at him and smiled. Narumi was just left shock. Mikan was saying her greetings to the other three men.

"its been a long time jin-jin, sakurano-sempai, Subaru-sempai, oh or should I call you sensei" mikan laughed as the two men laughed with her and bowing at them. While jinno-sensei just smiled at her.

"uncle, will the plan be alright, I sensed persona was observing me. And is luna out of the academy because I stole her alice away?" mikan asked

"yes it will be fine as long as you don't act as your real self, and yes luna is out of the academy because you stole her alice that day." Her uncle responded to her.

"mikan-chan who are the four you were talking about?" narumi finally asked

"natusme, hotaru, ruka, and tsubasa-sempai" mikan responded

" they already confronted me that I look like the mikan they know which I am, but I told them I don't know her and told them that narumi-sensei was the one who told me about sakura mikan's information that she or should I say I left the academy three yrs ago and I left them without saying a word. *sigh* I bet they are angry at me." She added

"mikan-chan, they are not angry at you they are just worried, luckily they only got minor punishments!." Narumi-sensei said

"minor punishments, what exactly happened to them on the day I left the academy" she asked in a worried tone, while looking at narumi-sensei

Narumi-sensei looked at the high school division principal if it was alright to tell her. The principal nodded.

"well, 3 yrs ago…"

…..THREE YEARS AGO, ON THE DAY MIKAN WAS BACK FROM TIME TRAVELING…..

Mikan went back to the office of the high school principal with noda-chi and the others. Mikan was tired from the trip back in time and she black out letting the others come to her to know why she was unconscious. But the high school principal was the one who carried her to a couch letting the others follow him instead. While he gave the order to jinno-sensei to let natsume, ruka, hotaru, tsubasa, nobara, tono too….

"jinno-sensei, guide them back to their dorms, they need to rest as well."

"yes, high school principal" when jinno was about to lead them to the dorm. Natsume spoke up.

"hey! How about mikan?" natsume said

"narumi-sensei will take her to her dorm later on, when she wakes up, I still need to tell her something important. Now, go." He said in a commanding voice.

Letting them leave at once. But they still worry about mikan. Letting them feel uneasy. Jinno knock them out so they can rest and put them to bed. Little did they know, that mikan was just faking, to be unconscious. While he went to mikan's room to get her things so she can leave the academy with her mother.

….MEANWHILE IN THE OFFICE OF THE HIGH SCHOOL PRINCIPAL…..

"mikan they are gone now" sakurano-sempai said to her

Mikan quickly sat up and ask that….

"my mother is here isn't she, uncle" mikan asked her uncle

"yes she is, yuka come out now." The highschool principal responded while looking at a shadow of a woman that was behind a door. That woman figure came out and went to mikan and asked her….

"are you ready mikan? We have to leave the academy as soon as possible. Before the elementary principal became suspicious"

Mikan just nodded in response letting jinno-sensei come in with mikan's things. It was only a backpack that can be carried easily.

"wait mikan-chan what about your friends. Your leaving without them knowing?" narumi said

"yes I have to, its best, so I won't hesitate. I'm sorry sensei. Well then bye uncle,narumi-sensei, jin-jin, sakurano-sempai, Subaru-sempai" mikan went closer to her mother so she can teleport their way out of the academy.

But before she left she saw them nod at her and saying their farewells.

Mikan was already out of the academy. Going somewhere faraway that the academy can't find them

While hotaru and the others woke up they immediately went to mikan's room. But to their surprise the room was now empty and no sign of mikan anywhere.

They were sad and instantly they became different. They grew cold to others, but only having conversations with one another.

…..BACK TO THE PRESENT…..

Mikan sighed "I see, they changed that much hmm, well I saw it they isolated themselves from others."

"oh what was there punishment, uncle?" mikan added

"natsume hyuuga's punishment was that he's no longer a special star. He was demoted to triple star. He doesn't do missions anymore."

"while hotaru imai, was sent to england for a year. To study their at GA England."

"nogi ruka, was demoted as well. He's a single star, but returned to a double star because his good behavior."mikan's uncle replied to her question

"I see, thank you uncle, for telling me" mikan said in a tired voice

"mikan, you should rest now, go back to your room. We'll talk some other time. Come to me when you feel like it, ok!" his uncle said in a worried voice

"yes, uncle" mikan said in maika's voice

"I better be going now, bye uncle, narumi-sensei, jin-jin, Subaru-sempai, sakurano-sempai" she added while smiling and bowing at them. They just gave a nod to her. And teleported to her special star room, and uncloned herself and went to sleep.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN: chapter three's done look forward to chapter four….thank you….please don't forget to review…thank you again.


	4. maika’s and hotaru’s conversation

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Preview:**

Mikan sighed "I see, they changed that much hmm, well I saw it they isolated themselves from others."

"Oh what was there punishment, uncle?" Mikan added

"Natsume Hyuuga's punishment was that he's no longer a special star. He was demoted to triple star. He doesn't do missions anymore."

"While Hotaru imai was sent to England for a year. To study their at GA England."

"Nogi Ruka was demoted as well. He's a single star, but returned to a double star because his good behavior."Mikan's uncle replied to her question

"I see, thank you uncle, for telling me" Mikan said in a tired voice

"Mikan, you should rest now, go back to your room. We'll talk some other time. Come to me when you feel like it, ok!" his uncle said in a worried voice

"Yes, uncle" Mikan said in Maika's voice

"I better be going now, bye uncle, Narumi-sensei, jin-jin, Subaru-sempai, sakurano-sempai" she added while smiling and bowing at them. They just gave a nod to her. And teleported to her special star room, and uncloned herself and went to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Maika's and Hotaru's conversation**

* * *

…MORNING…

Maika got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to take a bath after that she changed into her middle school uniform and went out of her special star room. It was 6:00am 2 hours before classes start. So she just strolled around the campus which led her to an open field (the open field on chapter 2). She laid her back on the grass and closed her eyes. Knowing that someone was following her. The one who followed her sat next to her sleeping form (well she isn't asleep, just resting her eyes.).

"Do you need something, imai-san?" Maika said in her bored tone still her eyes are closed.

"So you noticed that I was following you." Hotaru said

"Yes, it was pretty obvious." She opened her eyes and motions her to lay at the grass as well. Hotaru just did at what she motioned her to do. They laid and looked at the beautiful blue sky filled with clouds.

"Kagami-san, you aren't lying to us are you?" Hotaru suddenly said while looking at the sky

"Lying? Oh! About yesterday." Maika said.

"Why, do you think I'm lying to you, imai-san?" Maika added

"Not really, I just feel that you didn't tell us the whole truth." Hotaru bluntly said it

"*laughing* there is your answer. As you said, I didn't tell you the whole truth" Maika said in a laughing matter.

"So can you tell me or not?" Hotaru replied her with a smile on her face. Thinking that her smile is just like Mikan.

"*sigh*, no choice. As I told you all yesterday, I don't know this 'sakura Mikan' you guys know. But 2 years ago, I met a girl who looks exactly like me it was when my family went into a vacation in a peaceful village…" she was cut off by Hotaru

"A girl who looks like you!" Hotaru interrupted her

"Let me finish, as I said I met a girl who looks exactly like me, in a peacful village, my family has a villa there so we can relax or take a vacation. When I was going in an open field. I met a girl there that looks exactly like me but our hair, eyes and personality were different. When I went closer to her, she noticed me and looked at me and she was shocked that we look exactly alike. She asked me to be her friend, so I agreed and we introduced ourselves. She said that her name was 'azumi Mikan'." She was cut off again

"Azumi Mikan…..what was her hair and eye color?" Hotaru asked

"Her hair and eyes were brown and her personality was bubbly and cheery. She always clings to me. But then one day I told her that 2 yrs from now I'll be going to a school that has alices. She asked me that I was an alice as well. I said yes to her. So she showed me a picture of her friends which were you guys and asked me if I would ever see you in the academy I would rely a message to you and give you a letter if you or any of you weren't mad at her." She stopped in hoping that she wanted to ask something

"A letter? Why didn't you tell us sooner? And what do you mean by give us a letter if any of us weren't mad at her.?" Hotaru asked

"As I said I would rely a message and give you the letter if you or any of you weren't mad at her and if you were I won't give it to you and just destroy the letter. If by chance, since I look like her, you guys will probably question me as she said I would pretend and don't know her. Your actions yesterday, well Hyuuga's action anyway told me he was mad at her or something so I hesitated but I didn't destroy the letter because I sensed that behind that anger he was worrying about her and telling himself that 'why, why didn't she tell me that she will leave the academy and leave us alone.' Well, what I just said wasn't only for Hyuuga; it was the same for all of you. I read all your minds." Maika said

"I'll rely the message and give you the letter now, oh but before that, you guys should come out now, if you want the letter from Mikan…..so you can stop bothering me. As you can see I want to be alone and I don't want any friends for that matter." she told the shadows that were behind the tree.

The shadows came out and were revealed to be Natsume, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, Youichi, Bear, Nobara and even Tono. They went towards Maika and Hotaru.

**A/N :( if you're wondering about Misaki, Bear, Youichi and Tono here in the picture well Tsubasa told them that there was a suspicious new student that looks like Mikan they were planning to follow her and tell them everything. Oh! Misaki her is the one who has the doppelganger alice. If you're wondering that Tono is still here in the academy, he's a teacher in the elementary department and in-charge of the special ability class together with nodachi)**

Maika stand up as well as Hotaru and was in front of Mikan's friends.

"Alright then, shall I start?" Maika asked. They just nodded in response. (Well except for our dear cool Natsume. He was just listening eagerly). She took out a letter that was in her pocket and read it out loud.

"Mikan said

'I'm really sorry, everyone. I have to leave the academy without you knowing. That day when you saw me unconscious when we got back from the time traveling, I was faking it and told my uncle telepathically to him to send you all to your rooms with jin-jin. Oh! and please don't be mad at Maika I ask this from her since she's going to the academy. I also handed her letters for each one of you. They contain a letter from me and your family. If you're wondering why I have letters from your family that's because…

When I left the academy, I took the liberty to tell them that you were all fine; they were relieved of knowing that you were fine and safe. So they gave me a letter to be given to each one of you. But instead of me giving it to you, I asked Maika instead. But I told her that if you guys were angry at me. She should destroy this letter and the letter inside the envelope from me only giving you the letter from your families.

I don't know if you would be hearing this from Maika since I told her this letter is address to all of you so I ask her to read it out loud. I was happy that she accepted my request. In hoping that all of you are not angry at me and in hoping that you are all hearing this I'm glad. I left the academy in hoping that you all wouldn't suffer anymore because of my Alice.

If all of you, are wondering where I am. I'm sorry I can't tell you. I am hiding from the academy in hoping that they won't find me anymore. This letter and the one that is in your hands are the letter that will be the only connection we have left. If by chance the academy is peaceful again that is the only time I would come out from hiding and hoping to find you all again and saying sorry once more. I won't mind if you or any of you won't forgive me, that's alright. I'm just hoping that you are not mad at me. Goodbye, my dear friends.

Sincerely,

Sakura Mikan

P.S. I told Maika to burn this letter so no one in the academy found out that I sent you guys a letter.'

*Maika used her fire alice to burn the letter.*

I shall give you the letters now" Maika used her teleportation alice to teleport the letters from her room to her hands and gave one to Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, Misaki, Bear, Youichi, Tono, Nobara.

"well then I shall take my leave. I hope by reading those letters, you won't bother me anymore as I said before I don't want any friends." She passed them and went to the middle school building to go to her classroom. It was 30 min. before class' starts.

They were all left at the open field staring at the letter that was given to them by Maika. They didn't know what to believe that this letter was a lie or Mikan had really given them a letter. With this in thought, they went in their separate ways. Skipping their classes and went off somewhere reading the letter in private.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: chapter 4 is finally done…hope you like it look forward to chapter 5….the reaction of Natsume and the gang, to Mikan's letter that was given by Maika…LOL….**


	5. a letter from mikan

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Preview:**

I shall give you the letters now" Maika used her teleportation Alice to teleport the letters from her room to her hands and gave one to Natsume, ruka, Hotaru, Tsubasa, misaki, bear, Youichi, tono, nobara.

"well then I shall take my leave. I hope by reading those letters, you won't bother me anymore as I said before I don't want any friends." She passed them and went to the middle school building to go to her classroom. It was 30 min. before class' starts.

They were all left at the open field staring at the letter that was given to them by Maika. They didn't know what to believe that this letter was a lie or Mikan had really given them a letter. With this in thought, they went in their separate ways. Skipping their classes and went off somewhere reading the letter in private.

* * *

**Chapter 5: the letter from Mikan**

* * *

Natsume went into his favourite sakura tree; he jumped and sat at the branch so that no one might see him. He decided to open the letter. He was surprised that there was a letter from aoi and his father saying:

Natsume, Onii-chan,

If you're reading this letter, then that means that Mikan-chan had given this to you. We are really worried about how you are doing there. We were surprised as well when Mikan-chan told us why she left the academy. I know that you might be angry at her for not telling you that she will be leaving the academy. But please understand she did it to protect all of you. If she stayed there at the academy the elementary principal might catch her and force her to do everything he wants. Pls. onii-chan forgive her!...we are really happy that you are alright. Father and I are always praying for your safety and that you can come back to us safely one day. Oh yes, we are doing well so you don't need to worry.

Aoi and your father

Natsume was relieved that he knows his family is fine. But there was another letter inside it was from Mikan. He unfolded the letter and started to read it silently.:

Natsume,

I'm really sorry, that I wasn't the one who gave you this letter. I asked my friend Maika to give you this since I found out that she will be coming there at the academy. Please understand that I didn't tell any of you that I will be leaving the academy. But I have to, for your own safety. Someday I hope that we will meet again. In a time of peace…

Natsume…if by chance that we won't see each other again. I want to say that I have loved you ever since I was there in the academy and still now. I'm sorry if I haven't confessed to you 3 years ago. But you always keep pushing me away from you, telling me that I should stay away from the darkness that has been engulfing you. I made up my mind then to tell you how I felt. It was the day that Tsubasa-senpai disappeared, when I knew what had happened I couldn't tell you anymore. It was my fault that all of you are in pain before until now. I shouldn't have followed Hotaru then. I should have stayed with my grandpa. I shouldn't have left him….I'm really sorry.. this might be the last time you have heard from me….I'm really sorry….

P.S. "I'll give you an Alice, it can nullify any attacks, and even if I'm not there this will protect you instead. I'm really sorry"

Mikan

While reading the letter, Natsume felt something inside the envelope, it was Mikan's Alice stone. While holding it, Natsume said "you idiot, Mikan, you really are an idiot. I promise that I will find you no matter what, even if you try to hide from me. I will definitely find you." From that a tear drop fell from the letter he was holding…he decided to go to his room and rest for a while. Today has been really surprising he thought.

Hotaru and the others, have already finished reading the letter…there was an Alice stone in it as well.

All the letter contain the same writings that said

"I'll give you an Alice, it can nullify any attacks, and even if I'm not there this will protect you instead. I'm really sorry"

All thinking the same "Mikan! We will see you again no matter what. We promise you."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: sorry if the story is short…I'm working on chapter 6 now….hope you like it….**


	6. the training and an unexpected visitor

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: a letter from mikan**

While reading the letter, Natsume felt something inside the envelope, it was mikan's Alice stone. While holding it, Natsume said "you idiot, mikan, you really are an idiot. I promise that I will find you no matter what, even if you try to hide from me. I will definitely find you." From that a tear drop fell from the letter he was holding…he decided to go to his room and rest for a while. Today has been really surprising he thought.

Hotaru and the others, have already finished reading the letter…there was an Alice stone in it as well.

All the letter contain the same writings that said

"I'll give you an Alice, it can nullify any attacks, and even if I'm not there this will protect you instead. I'm really sorry"

All thinking the same "mikan! We will see you again no matter what. We promise you."

* * *

**Chapter 6: the training and an unexpected visitor**

* * *

School already ended. Maika was about to go back to the dorms when she noticed that a dark aura was following her.

"can you please come out of where you are hiding and may I ask, who you are? " maika said to no one in particular, just telling the man who is following her.

"my, my you can sense me then. *smirk* this will be an easy task after all." Persona came out And told her.

"I'm in-charge of the dangerous ability class my name is persona and I came here to tell you that I'm going to personally train you later on. Do you understand, Ms. Kagami?" persona added

"yes, persona. As you say but when will we start training?" maika asked in an emotionless voice

"right now follow me then." Persona said before retreating letting maika follow him to the northern forest.

….IN THE NORTHERN FOREST….

"now then, before we start training, you alias will be shiro neko. Here is your mask." He handed a white cat mask to maika

Then they started training. Practicing dodging and attacking….persona decided to stop since he saw that their where cuts and bruises in her body.

"my, you are a fast learner after all….we will stop her you have already mastered dodging and attacking. You are stronger than my kuro neko. From now on, we will begin training early tomorrow. Before you sleep don't forget to bandage yourself or else it will leave a scar" Persona said in an amusing voice.

"yes but tomorrow, I have class!" maika replied

"no need to worry about that. I'll tell the teachers tomorrow that you will be excused. For now go back to your dorm and rest. Come here again early at 8 in the morning." Persona said. (persona took a liking in maika since nobara isn't his doll anymore.)

"yes, persona" she said while teleporting herself in her room.

…..IN HER ROOM…

"I'm really tired. It's still early." She said after finishing bandaging herself. After that she heard a knock. She went to the door. She was shocked, well she didn't show it on her face.

"imai, what are you doing here?" she said leaning in the door frame. While Hotaru just let herself inside maika's room.

HOTARU'S POV

When I went inside kagami-san's room, I can tell it was personalized for her. Inside (living room, kitchen area) her room, it is painted in different shades of blue. And when I went inside her bedroom it was full of patterns of sakura petals. I was amazed by her room it was beautiful. I was in deep thoughts about it but I was snapped back to reality when I heard someone saying

"take a picture, it will last longer" when I looked back it was kagami-san then she added

"as I said before, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to thank you for giving us mikan's letter." I said

"is that so. Anyway would you like some tea imai?" she asked. I just nodded

While she was retreating I saw that there were bandages in her arm and legs.

'I hope it isn't too deep' I thought, 'wait why am I worrying about her, Is it because she looks like mikan, maybe' I said to myself.

"here" she said handing me the tea.

"can I ask you something?" I asked

"you're wondering about why am I wounded, am I right" she said

"yes" I replied

"i got it from training with persona a while ago." She said honestly.

'I'm glad she's honestly trust me' I thought'

"I see." I said

"imai?"

"yes"

"I hope you won't get close to me. I don't want any innocent people like you to get involve with me."

"what do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell. It's already this late I have to sleep imai. So you should go now." She said while guiding me to the door.

MAIKA"S POV

I guided imai to the door and went to my bed to sleep.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: hi guys chapter 6 is up…..hope you like it….please review…**


	7. the training and the worries

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 6

…..IN HER ROOM…

"I'm really tired. It's still early." She said after finishing bandaging herself. After that she heard a knock. She went to the door. She was shocked, well she didn't show it on her face.

"imai, what are you doing here?" she said leaning in the door frame. While Hotaru just let herself inside maika's room.

HOTARU'S POV

When I went inside kagami-san's room, I can tell it was personalized for her. Inside (living room, kitchen area) her room, it is painted in different shades of blue. And when I went inside her bedroom it was full of patterns of sakura petals. I was amazed by her room it was beautiful. I was in deep thoughts about it but I was snapped back to reality when I heard someone saying

"take a picture, it will last longer" when I looked back it was kagami-san then she added

"as I said before, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to thank you for giving us mikan's letter." I said

"is that so. Anyway would you like some tea imai?" she asked. I just nodded

While she was retreating I saw that there were bandages in her arm and legs.

'I hope it isn't too deep' I thought, 'wait why am I worrying about her, Is it because she looks like mikan, maybe' I said to myself.

"here" she said handing me the tea.

"can I ask you something?" I asked

"you're wondering about why am I wounded, am I right" she said

"yes" I replied

"i got it from training with persona a while ago." She said honestly.

'I'm glad she's honestly trust me' I thought'

"I see." I said

"imai?"

"yes"

"I hope you won't get close to me. I don't want any innocent people like you to get involve with me."

"what do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell. It's already this late I have to sleep imai. So you should go now." She said while guiding me to the door.

MAIKA"S POV

I guided imai to the door and went to my bed to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

…..THE NEXT DAY…IN THE NORTHERN FOREST…..

7:45am…..

"my you're early!" persona said to maika…..

SILENCE…

"anyway…..for the whole day, I will train you until you master all of your Alice's…is that clear, maika!" persona said

"yes, persona" maika replied

….IN THE CLASS 3-b…..

"hey imai, did you talk to her?" Natsume asked looking at the stoic inventor, while ruka was beside him listening to their conversation.

"yes I did, we talked about…" she said reminiscing last night

…Last night…..

"take a picture, it will last longer" when I looked back it was kagami-san then she added

"as I said before, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to thank you for giving us mikan's letter." I said

"is that so. Anyway would you like some tea imai?" she asked. I just nodded

While she was retreating I saw that there were bandages in her arm and legs.

'I hope it isn't too deep' I thought, 'wait why am I worrying about her, Is it because she looks like mikan, maybe' I said to myself.

"here" she said handing me the tea.

"can I ask you something?" I asked

"you're wondering about why am I wounded, am I right" she said

"yes" I replied

"i got it from training with persona a while ago." She said honestly.

'I'm glad she's honestly trust me' I thought'

"I see." I said

"imai?"

"yes"

"I hope you won't get close to me. I don't want any innocent people like you to get involve with me."

"what do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry I can't tell. It's already this late I have to sleep imai. So you should go now." She said while guiding me to the door.

..present….

"I think she's doing missions, and that's where she got those wounds of hers" Hotaru continued

"anyway, we have to know more about her. I think she knows where sakura is!" ruka's said

**(A/N: here they believed that maika and mikan are a diff. person. Well except for Natsume and Hotaru, they are still doubting whether to believe or not.)**

"yeah, we'll keep an eye on her for now." Natsume said while Hotaru just nodded

DING DING DING….the bell signalling for the first class to start

As if on cue narumi came in while dancing ballet. Which the students sweat dropped…..except the three which are Natsume, ruka and Hotaru.

"anyway, everyone I have a meeting I'll let misaki-sensei take my place, so that means you have two hours of his subject (w/c is science). Alright I have to go….Tata…." narumi said before exiting the door. While misaki-sensei replaced him…..

….IN THE HSP OFFICE….

"it seems that persona is training her and has taken a liking to her, principal" narumi said

**(A/N: hey, narumi didn't lie, he did have a meeting, LOL)**

"I see, will she be alright, narumi-sensei?" HSP asked

"she's fine, but I saw her walking towards the northern forest with bandages on her body." Narumi replied **(A/N: talk about fine LOL)**

"what!, bandages…!...she's injured…will she be alright?" HSP asked

"sh..she'll be fine," narumi responded

…..MEANWHILE IN A SAKURA TREE….

**(A/N: this is after school already so they are dismissed here…..)**

There were 3 people resting there trying to figure out about the new student who shockingly looks like their best friend who had disappeared a long time ago. They want answers, half of them want to believe what mikan had told or written on the letter and half of them believed that mikan is really maika kagami.

"will kagami-san be alright, if she is really doing missions?" ruka asked Hotaru and Natsume.

"I don't know, maybe, she is a multi-Alice user after all." Hotaru said

"yeah, persona won't let it go to waste." Natsume replied

While they were thinking, Hotaru saw someone who was walking towards them or just walking by.

**(A/N: the sakura tree is pretty close to the girl's middle school dormitory)**

While looking at the figure that was getting closer, she figured out that it was a girl. She looked closely to decipher if she know who that girl is.

"hey, someone's coming" Hotaru said w/c made Natsume and ruka look at the direction of w/c were hotaru's eyes looking.

They were shocked it was none other none Maika Kagami. Maika was about to pass the sakura tree when someone had called her, wondering who it was she looked at the people who were sitting in the sakura tree. More to say she was shocked but she didn't show it in her face.

"kagami-san" Hotaru asked

"yes might you need something, imai-san?" maika responded

"are you alright, you look tired and you have more injuries than last night." Hotaru said

Hotaru was standing to go to maika's side. While Natsume and ruka just sat there listening to both of them.

"yes I'm fine." Maika responded

"where did you get that injuries?" ruka asked while he and Natsume are coming closer to Hotaru and maika

"I got injured, in the northern forest. Now I have to go and rest now. I'm really tired. So don't talk to me." Maika said

Maika started walking back to her room but when she felt that she couldn't move, she looked back to see why she couldn't or wouldn't move. To her surprise, it was none other than tsubasa who was stepping on her shadow. She already knew that tsubasa was following her ever since he and misaki saw her going back to the dorms.

"you should go to the hospital" tsubasa said as he draw her nearer to them.

"I'm sorry but I want to go to my room. So will you please get off of my shadow. Ando-senpai?" maika replied with a cold tone.

"….." everyone couldn't say anything. When Hotaru was about to say something to bring or more like drag or bribe her to go to the hospital. Someone was shouting to get maika's attention.

"maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkka aaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn" a man who was wearing a frilly shirt with pink pants came. It was none other than narumi

"yes, might you need something sensei." Maika said while looking up to him.

"oh my, your injured we need you to go to the hospital pronto" narumi said before grabbing maika's arm and dragging her. w/c made the five sweat dropped

Meanwhile far far away from the others….narumi stopped and faced maika

"mikan-chan are you alright, we have to go to the HSP. Besides Subaru is there to heal you."

"alright, I'll teleport us there." Maika replied using mikan's voice

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hi, I want to thank this authors for putting believe in one's self in their favourite lists…..**

**.idiot-jerk.**

**Chiibii-chan**

**Kazu-neko**

**minori13**

**Nekochi14**

**Saikono-san**

**XForgottenxMemoryX**

**xxxxx-rai-chan-xxxxx**

…**..arigatou…..**

**A/N: pls look forward to chapter 8….oh and please give review. Onegai…..**


	8. the lies

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback: (from Ch. 7)**

Maika started walking back to her room but when she felt that she couldn't move, she looked back to see why she couldn't or wouldn't move. To her surprise, it was none other than tsubasa who was stepping on her shadow. She already knew that tsubasa was following her ever since he and misaki saw her going back to the dorms.

"you should go to the hospital" tsubasa said as he draw her nearer to them.

"I'm sorry but I want to go to my room. So will you please get off of my shadow. Ando-senpai?" maika replied with a cold tone.

"….." everyone couldn't say anything. When Hotaru was about to say something to bring or more like drag or bribe her to go to the hospital. Someone was shouting to get maika's attention.

"maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkka aaaaaaaaaa-chaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnn" a man who was wearing a frilly shirt with pink pants came. It was none other than narumi

"yes, might you need something sensei." Maika said while looking up to him.

"oh my, your injured we need you to go to the hospital pronto" narumi said before grabbing maika's arm and dragging her. w/c made the five sweat dropped

Meanwhile far far away from the others….narumi stopped and faced maika

"mikan-chan are you alright, we have to go to the HSP. Besides Subaru is there to heal you."

"alright, I'll teleport us there." Maika replied using mikan's voice

* * *

**Chapter 8: the lies**

* * *

…**..HSP's office…..**

**Principal Yukihara's POV**

I waited for my niece to come, I'm quite worried, what may happen to her. I sent Mr. Narumi to find her and bring her here, I also told Sakurano and Imai to come here in case she was injured badly. Suddenly I saw someone teleporting in front of me. It was mikan and Narumi. Then, I saw mikan fell to her knees. She was holding her other arm. I signalled sakurano and imai to heal her immediately.

"are you alright? Mikan?" I ask

"I'm fine, sorry to have worried you, uncle" she said tiredly

"mikan-chan, what happened w/ Persona" asked Narumi

"he trained ,e for the whole day, still w/ injuries from yesterday's training" she replied

"it seems he had decided that I will replace nobara!" she added

"if that's so then the plans will be quicker than" imai said

"yes, but mikan-chan you have to be careful, even though we healed your injuries, you should always take care of your body." Sakurano replied

"hai, sensei-tachi and arigatou" she said while smiling

"mikan" I said and she looked at me

"you should go and rest now, and don't forget that you're 'Maika Kagami' for now, and be careful around your friends, alright?. Especially imai and hyuuga." I added, she just nodded and then she teleported herself to her room.

"Mr. Narumi, I want you to look after her, the same goes for you as well, Mr. Imai, and Mr. Sakurano." I said and they just nodded in response.

…**Maika's Special Star Room….**

**Maika's POV**

Right after I finished changing into my casual clothes, I was about to go to my kitchen to fix myself w/ tea and snacks. Then, I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it, I was shock to see who it was but you can't trace it on my face because I am being emotionless.

"may I ask, what are you people doing in my room?" I asked

"my, you don't have to be touché" tsubasa replied w/ a smile, I twitched

"anyway, we came here to see if you are alright?" tsubasa added while eyeing me

**Hotaru's POV**

"can we come in? kagami-san?, if it's all right w/ you?" I asked and she sighed

"since you kindly asked, imai-san, come in" she said and led us inside her room.

"I hope tea will be alright?" she asked, we just nodded and sat at the sofa. She came back w/ tea and snacks on a tray on hand. I was eyeing her closely, she's wearing shorts and spaghetti strap top.

"it seems someone had healed you since you don't have any injuries" I said

"yes, when Narumi-sensei brought me to the Hospital, imai-sensei healed me w/ his Alice" she replied

"My brother, as expected" I said

"your brother?" she asked and I nodded in response

(A/N: remember she isn't supposed to be 'Mikan', she's 'maika' so she doesn't know only 'mikan' knows that they are siblings.)

"well that explains it, you have similar traits" she said

"umm…..ano….kagami-san?" ruka asked

"yes? Is there something you need to ask, nogi-san?" she replied

"are you doing missions?" he asked

"you already know my answer, since I told imai-san yesterday that I was training w/ persona and you all heard our conversations a while ago" she said while sipping her tea.

"I guess" ruka replied

"hey, we were just asking!" misaki-senpai shouted

"I didn't ask you to worry about me" she replied calmly

"little girl, you should answer correctly" Hyuuga said

"I am answering" she replied, tsubasa was about to say something but he was cut-off by kagami-san.

"and I believe you are only asking and coming closer to me since I look identical to your friend mikan minus the hair, eyes and personality." She said

"you are hoping that maybe, the letters I gave you from mikan was just my plot and saying that you should stay away from me just made you all curious." She added

We were stunned she had said everything that we were planning but we were actually worried about her and we want her to be our friend even though she looks just like mikan.

"I'm right aren't I; it proves more since you haven't said anything for a while now. Let me tell you this, I didn't come here to this academy by choice and I didn't come here to be your friend to replace mikan. She is she, I am me." She added

"we are not replacing mikan, we just want to be your friend, since you have no one to depend on." I said

"ha, as I said before I want to be alone, I have been alone since I was a kid and you should leave me alone before the darkness might engulf all of you as well." We were shocked to say the least.

"you should leave now!" she said and went to open the door gesturing us to leave. We got up from the sofa and we went towards the door. Each of us left one by one. I was the last one to get out, so she said something that shocked me again.

(A/N: wow! Today is a shocking day)

"if you really are mikan's best friend, then you should believe everything she had said to you in those letters, if you were doubting it, then you have no right to be called mikan's best friend. Goodbye, imai-san" she said

After we left her room, we went on our separate ways to go to our own respective rooms.

…**Hotaru's room….**

**Still Hotaru's POV**

I was angry, not w/ kagami-san but me. What she said was true. How can I be her best friend if I doubt what she had said to me! I cried and I cried myself to sleep, thinking

'Mikan, Mikan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for doubting you, I hope you can forgive me. Mikan'

…**.meanwhile in Maika's room….**

**Normal POV**

Maika was inside her bedroom, she was crying her eyes out as well just like Hotaru. Regretting that she had said those things but it was the only way, the only way to let them stay far away from her.

'Hotaru, Natsume, ruka-pyon, tsubasa-senpai, misaki-senpai, I'm really sorry, I don't want to hurt all of you, please stay away. Stay away from me *crying*' she thought

She cried herself to sleep still thinking…

'after all of this, I hope I can tell all of you, but now is not the right time.'

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:….Finally, chapter 8 is up….sorry I was kind of busy thinking about my school and all…..hope you like it….Ch. 9 will be posted within this week….oh and please review…..**


	9. the worries and the last mission

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flashback from Ch. 8

"hey, we were just asking!" misaki-senpai shouted

"I didn't ask you to worry about me" she replied calmly

"little girl, you should answer correctly" Hyuuga said

"I am answering" she replied, tsubasa was about to say something but he was cut-off by kagami-san.

"and I believe you are only asking and coming closer to me since I look identical to your friend mikan minus the hair, eyes and personality." She said

"you are hoping that maybe, the letters I gave you from mikan was just my plot and saying that you should stay away from me just made you all curious." She added

We were stunned she had said everything that we were planning but we were actually worried about her and we want her to be our friend even though she looks just like mikan.

"I'm right aren't I; it proves more since you haven't said anything for a while now. Let me tell you this, I didn't come here to this academy by choice and I didn't come here to be your friend to replace mikan. She is she, I am me." She added

"we are not replacing mikan, we just want to be your friend, since you have no one to depend on." I said

"ha, as I said before I want to be alone, I have been alone since I was a kid and you should leave me alone before the darkness might engulf all of you as well." We were shocked to say the least.

"you should leave now!" she said and went to open the door gesturing us to leave. We got up from the sofa and we went towards the door. Each of us left one by one. I was the last one to get out, so she said something that shocked me again.

(A/N: wow! Today is a shocking day)

"if you really are mikan's best friend, then you should believe everything she had said to you in those letters, if you were doubting it, then you have no right to be called mikan's best friend. Goodbye, imai-san" she said

After we left her room, we went on our separate ways to go to our own respective rooms.

…**Hotaru's room….**

**Still Hotaru's POV**

I was angry, not w/ kagami-san but me. What she said was true. How can I be her best friend if I doubt what she had said to me! I cried and I cried myself to sleep, thinking

'Mikan, Mikan, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for doubting you, I hope you can forgive me. Mikan'

…**.meanwhile in Maika's room….**

**Normal POV**

Maika was inside her bedroom, she was crying her eyes out as well just like Hotaru. Regretting that she had said those things but it was the only way, the only way to let them stay far away from her.

'Hotaru, Natsume, ruka-pyon, tsubasa-senpai, misaki-senpai, I'm really sorry, I don't want to hurt all of you, please stay away. Stay away from me *crying*' she thought

She cried herself to sleep still thinking…

'after all of this, I hope I can tell all of you, but now is not the right time.'

* * *

**Ch. 9: the decision**

* * *

it had already been a month since that time.

Maika got her wish, Hotaru and the others have been avoiding her. But what she didn't know that Hotaru and the others are just observing her from afar.

After class…..

Tsubasa's POV

Misaki and I saw kagami again, this time she was with persona heading towards the northern forest. She was wearing a white mask. Instead of having her white cat mask it was an elegantly designed white mask with blue sakura petals designed on it. It only covered her eyes and nose.

(A/N: you're wondering why tsubasa knew that it was kagami, it was because while walking persona handed her, her new mask. When she put it on, tsubasa saw her face…..)

I was heading towards the sakura tree that Natsume and the others hang all the time. Just as I predicted, they were there. We went nearer to them.

"hey" I said. They looked at who was calling them. When they saw it was me and misaki, they made space for us to sit on.

"we just saw kagami with persona heading towards the northern forest" misaki told them. They flinched, hearing kagami and persona are together.

"I see" Hotaru replied

"hn" was all that Natsume said but he didn't know that I saw a hint of concern in his eyes

"will she be alright though, if you said that she's with persona then that means that she's going to another mission!" ruka stated flatly but still was worried for kagami.

"ruka, why do you care anyway! She was the one who told us to leave her alone!" Natsume stated

"But Natsume…" ruka was cut off by Hotaru

"if I remember correctly, you used to push mikan away, telling her to leave you alone. But she still persuade you that it is not okay being alone." Hotaru told him

"yeah, she used to come to me fuming whenever you did that, I was left with the job calming her down. Oh my poor little kohai~" I said

"yeah, I remember that she was always crying to you tsubasa" misaki stated sadly…

Missing their only kohai. But they made it as a goal that once the academy will be on peace, they will find mikan and persuade her to not leave them alone ever gain.

"we will just continue to observe her alright everyone…" I said they just agreed

Maika's POV

It's already late, I just came back from my mission. I gave persona the disc that I retrieved from the AAO base. I was about to go back to my room but persona had something to say to me, so I turned to look at him and asked:

"yes?"

"you will be meeting the elementary principal tomorrow morning!" he said

I just nodded and went towards my room.

The next morning I did my daily routine, changing into my school uniform, brushing my hair…etc. after I finished I went to my classroom, since it was quite early, only a few people were there, the same people whom I don't want to see. But I just ignored them and I went to sit beside Natsume. Strangely they ignored me as well., I was kind of relieved, and Natsume was sitting with his leg up on the table and a manga on his face not minding who was beside him. Ruka and Hotaru were sitting together, it seems ruka had finally mustered to confess. I smiled mentally. I saw that Anna had been paired up with yuu, as well as nonoko and koko, I can't believe what I am seeing permy and mochiage. So the only one who's single is Natsume then. Wait, don't think about that, your 'maika kagami' not 'mikan sakura'…..i was going into a mental breakdown when I felt a familiar presence. Suddenly the door opened revealing a man clad in black with a white mask on covering his eyes and nose. Of course Natsume sensed him, he was stiff as a stone.

"maika" persona said signalling me to come in front of him. I rose from my sit and went to him gracefully. He let me hold his left hand as we went out of the room. I quickly activated my hearing Alice and mind reading Alice to listen to them.

'will she be alright?' a worried Anna asked

'don't worry she will be alright, maybe they just went to undergo training.' Said a worried yuu trying to calm his girlfriend Anna.

(A/N: Natsume, ruka and Hotaru told Anna, nonoko, sumire, koko, moochiage and yuu about them suspecting 'Kagami Maika' being mikan, so along with the three they had been observing kagami all the time. But even though she is mikan or not, they want to be her friend.)

'don't worry, I read persona's mind. He only cares about kagami's safety. It seems they are going to the elementary principal.' Said a still smiling koko.

'are u sure, she will be alright, they will be heading toward the ESP after all.' Said nonoko

'let us just pray for her safety everyone.' Said a concerned ruka.

After that they stopped talking to me went to read their minds….

'I hope she will be alright' thought Anna and nonoko, I sweat dropped, they think alike.

The rest have finally concluded that 'we will be still watching over her from a far even though she doesn't want it.'

I smiled mentally, I was about to deactivate my Alice when someone's thought shocked me.

'I hope she will be alright, I really wanted to be her friend not because she looks just like mikan but the fact that she is lonely without anyone for her to rely on. If it were mikan, she will do the same' Hotaru thought.

'thank you, Hotaru, minna for worrying about me.'

'mikan, when will you come back?" I was surprised it was Natsume who thought about it.

'I'm sorry Natsume'

Meanwhile…they have finally arrived at the ESP's office…..

KNOCK…KNOCK…KNOCK…..

"Come in" said the ESP

I went inside while persona just waited outside.

"I heard that you called for my principal?" I said

"yes, kagami-san I will give you a 1 week mission." He said

Thank god he doesn't suspect me as mikan anymore..

"what mission will it be principal?"

"since you are the top agent of this academy, you have to assassinate the leader of the AAO. Understand?"

"yes principal"

"you will start your mission tomorrow, for now you will be resting I already informed all your teachers that you will be excused today. You may go. Just give this letter to narumi-sensei."

I nodded and went outside.

Persona was waiting for me. We quickly went towards the northern forest. I told him about the mission the ESP told me. Persona and I have become really close. He let me call him nii-san. I don't hate him for the incident with my father it was an accident and the ESP's fault. He already knows that I'm mikan sakura.

After our little talk, I was escorted to my classroom by rei-nii. When I went inside, of course rei-nii waited outside. I saw narumi-sensei teaching. He paused because he saw me, I went towards him and give him the letter that the ESP. he gasped when he read it. He looked at me with concern.

I telepathically told him that I will be fine. He just nodded.

"I'll tell the _other_ teachers about this, you may go now." I nodded understanding that he will also tell my uncle and went to my sit to get my things and quickly left the classroom.

It was already night time, I got ready for my mission and locked my room.

I was at the academy's front gate, I was about to go when rei-nii appeared and he told me something.

"be careful and come back safely mikan" he said

I smiled at him and reassuring him that I will come back and I'll be careful. After that I left the academy to continue my mission.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: hi chapter 9 is up out of 11 chapters…..sorry it took so long….i was busy with school and all…..oh and please review…..**


	10. the mission

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flashback: chapter 9

Persona was waiting for me. We quickly went towards the northern forest. I told him about the mission the ESP told me. Persona and I have become really close. He let me call him nii-san. I don't hate him for the incident with my father it was an accident and the ESP's fault. He already knows that I'm mikan sakura.

After our little talk, I was escorted to my classroom by rei-nii. When I went inside, of course rei-nii waited outside. I saw narumi-sensei teaching. He paused because he saw me, I went towards him and give him the letter that the ESP. he gasped when he read it. He looked at me with concern.

I telepathically told him that I will be fine. He just nodded.

"I'll tell the _other_ teachers about this, you may go now." I nodded understanding that he will also tell my uncle and went to my sit to get my things and quickly left the classroom.

It was already night time, I got ready for my mission and locked my room.

I was at the academy's front gate, I was about to go when rei-nii appeared and he told me something.

"be careful and come back safely mikan" he said

I smiled at him and reassuring him that I will come back and I'll be careful. After that I left the academy to continue my mission.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

I already infiltrated the AAO HQ. I easily went inside the leader's room. I used my invisibility Alice so he won't notice me I went through the door with my through Alice.

I went nearer and took my knife, pointing it towards the leader's neck. He was quite surprised. I deactivated my invisibility Alice so that he can see me.

"I see. So the great shiiro neko came to assassinate me" he chuckled

I stayed silent.

"I presume that your ESP gave you this order, am I right." I didn't respond to him.

"*laughs* your too late though, I already killed him myself last night and none of you even noticed. *laughs*" I was to say the least shocked but he didn't see my reaction because of my mask.

"well then, I better avenge him." I said in my cold tone, he stopped laughing

"but before that I need you to do something for me." He scoffed, as if saying 'like I will follow'

"hmm, oh you will follow because you won't have a choice." I said as if I know what he was indicating.

I paralyzed him so he won't struggle, after that I activated my soul-sucking Alice and I bite him on his neck. Making him do everything that I command.

I commanded him, to call every AAO members to come here instantly. He did as he was told.

(A/N: AAO is only found in japan)

….5 hours past….

All of them gathered, at the hall. I told the leader to go to the stage so that everyone can see him. I followed him, of course I have my invisibility Alice activated.

I appeared before them in front of the leader. All of them were shocked. But they took all of their weapons to shoot at me or even activated their Alice's. I used my voice pheromone that I had stolen from reo. I told them to stop what they were doing they quickly obeyed. I used my stealing Alice and stole all of their Alice's and I erased their memories of them ever joining AAO. With this there are no more AAO. I only have to deal with the leader, I erased his memories of ever making the AAO and I made him a normal worker. I stole his Alice just in case.

With that there are no more AAO's. the Academy is safe. But I won't go back. I made a letter for my uncle. I quickly teleported it and went out of the AAO building. I blow it up to pieces.

Well I better go back to my mother and to shiki-san. I teleported myself to my hometown.

…..HSP's POV…..

We were patiently waiting for mikan to return. Narumi, imai, sakurano, persona, jinno-sensei were worried as well.

Suddenly a letter and a mask appeared on my desk. i recognized that mask. It was the mask that we made for mikan. I quickly grabbed the letter and read it out loud.

Dear uncle,

I have successfully fulfilled my mission. There are no more AAO to hurt the Academy. They have disbanded. I also heard from the leader himself that he had killed the ESP last night in his office in case you haven't found his body. I'm sorry, but I won't be returning to the academy as 'Kagami Maika' anymore. I have returned to were my mother and shiki-san is. I don't know when I will be coming back to the academy as myself. But I promise all of you we will meet again. If Natsume and the others asked were 'kagami maika' is tell them that she died on her mission. Please fulfil this last favour I asked. Goodbye everyone, we will see each other again someday. I promise you.

From

Mikan Sakura

After I read it out loud we sighed in relief. We were glad she was fine.

I quickly told narumi that he should tell her friends that 'maika' had died from mission. That if they asked him where she is.

…..2 weeks have passed…

Normal POV

They already let someone be ESP, it was shiki-san. All the students knew about this.

Natsume and the gang were worried about kagami. They haven't seen her for the past two weeks. Hotaru saw narumi-sensei walking towards their direction, so instead of pondering they should ask him instead. So Hotaru got her robot out and drag narumi to them.

"sensei, what happened to kagami-san?" imai asked

"we haven't seen her for the past 2 weeks." Tsubasa stated, while the others nodded

Narumi put on a sad face.

"ah well you see, she was sent to a 1 week mission by the former ESP. it took her long enough so we sent someone to pick her up. But we only saw a burned building and her body that was covered with cuts, bruises and deep wounds. She has died completing her mission." narumi told them.

The only response he got were their shock faces. He quickly left them behind.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : this is the second to the last chapter hope you like it…..pls. review!...


	11. the new beggining

**I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chapter 11: the new beginning

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

It's been 2 yrs. since the 'death' of kagami-san, we are all in high school, and andou-senpai is graduating next year. I have been worrying more and more for mikan. If she is alive, no she is alive. Mikan when will you come back? I have been dating ruka for the last 2 yrs. I asked sensei what was her mission. She I mean he gladly told me, apparently she was assigned to destroy the AAO, because of that we are free from them.

A new school term. *sigh* I looked up. The weather is beautiful, maybe something good will happen today. I hope. With that I went to my classroom.

**Mikan's POV**

I am finally back at gakuen, it's been two years since I last set my foot here, no maybe 5 yrs. since I was 'kagami maika' not mikan sakura *laughs*.

"Mikan, why are you laughing? Said yuka

"Oh nothing" I replied

We went towards the HSP's office to were my uncle is.

We went inside, I was surprised, the MSP, hii-sama is there, as well as the ESP shiki-san. I looked around and I saw rei-nii, narumi-sensei, imai-sensei, sakurano-sensei, even jinno-sensei.

"Mikan, welcome back" said my uncle

"It's good to be back uncle, everyone" I smiled at them.

"You're planning to surprise them?" asked hii-sama

"Yes, I am, hii-sama" I said respectfully.

"Well then go and change to your uniform, jinno and narumi-sensei will help you. Have fun mikan" said my uncle

We went to the changing room. Jinno-sensei gave me my uniform and said a welcome back. After I finished changing he told me that I'm a special star and gave me my star. He also gave me my mask but instead of white it was light blue. I wear it to hid my eyes, we parted ways with jin-jin, and I said thank you to him before he left he only smiled. Whoa he smiled!

After that we went to my new classroom. I'm not surprise; narumi-sensei is still my homeroom teacher. He told me to wait outside. I followed what he said and waited.

**Normal POV**

Mr. Narumi came in twirling.

"Good morning class, we have a new student, please come in" he said smiling brightly.

The student's attention was to the door. Suddenly a lovely brunette came in; she was wearing the high school uniform. It was like it was made especially for her. It clung to her body showing every curve she has. You can say she has a body of a goddess. But they couldn't see her eyes; it was covered by a blue mask that had sakura petals designed on it.

"It's been a long time everyone" she said in her angelic voice

"That voice, it sound so familiar" said nonoko

"*laughs* that's because nonoko, you already know me."

Suddenly someone slammed their hands to their table. It was Natsume and Hotaru.

"Mi-mikan, is that you?" Hotaru asked

"*giggles* it's been a while Hotaru, yes it's me mikan" she said while taking her mask off of her face showing her brown eyes.

"My name is mikan sakura, special star, special ability class, nullification and SEC Alice." She said while bowing.

Her friends enveloped her in a group hug. But someone went out of the room with his bangs covering his eyes. It went unnoticed to others but mikan saw him.

After the group hug. Mikan went out of the room and went to a familiar sakura tree. Where, she found Natsume sitting in a branch. She quickly went up there and said

"Natsume, why are you here."

Natsume stayed silent and he hugged her quickly

"Mikan welcome back." He said

"I'm back Natsume. By the way did you get my letter? Did maika-chan give it to you?"

"Yes she did, mikan, I love you as well." He said and pulled her closer there face were only inches apart. Natsume quickly crashed his lips to mikan's. She was surprised but she responded to him by kissing him back passionately.

3 yrs. passed they were graduating tomorrow. A couple sat below a sakura tree. It was Natsume and mikan. They were holding hands. Mikan's head was resting on nastume's shoulder while Natsume was resting his head on top of mikan's.

"Natsume" she said

"hmm"

"we are finally graduating tomorrow"

"yeah"

Suddenly something glittered on mikan's right hand. It was an engagement ring. She was happy. She was marrying Natsume tomorrow after the graduation.

"mikan"

"yes, Natsume?"

Natsume pinned mikan in a tree so she won't escape. He kissed her passionately in which she gladly returned it by kissing back. She snaked her arms around natsume's neck to deepen the kiss. They broke the kiss after 4 minutes. They were breathing heavily. But Natsume regained his composure and said

"we are getting married tomorrow mikan, you will finally be mine."

"possessive are we" she asked playfully" Natsume only smirked at this comment

Mikan pecked him in his lip,

"you should already know Natsume that I am already yours." She said and Natsume smiled and kissed her again with more passion.

After their little make-up session Natsume was lying on mikan's lap while mikan was playing with his hair while looking at Natsume sleeping face. She smiled, telling herself 'oh how handsome her fiancé is.'

For sure, she didn't use her fortune-telling Alice to tell her that they will have a beautiful future. They will live happily ever after.

* * *

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

**A/N: few….this is the last chapter. Titled the new beginning. Hope you like it. Oh and pls. review…**


	12. sequel

Sequel:

Hotaru's POV

Its already been 7 years since we graduated from the academy. I married ruka 6 yrs ago. We have a child now his name is riku. Surprisingly he has an alice as well. It's the ice alice. I told him not to show it to anyone else. My mansion is besides mikan's mansion or more like the hyuuga's mansion.

They have 2 sons and a daughter. Nastu and natsuki are twins. Both have opposite alice. Natsu being the oldest has the same alice as his father, the fire alice but its an unlimited type that only takes away his energy he laso has the earth alice. He has raven hair like natsume and brown eyes like mikan's. Natsuki has the water alice, and the ice has raven hair like natsume's and brown eyes. Their sister mika, has the nullification alice just like mikan, but she also has the elemental alice. She has raven hair and brown eyes just like her brothers.

Ruka and hyuuga have been doing business together. They became famous about 6 yrs ago. Mikan had been helping her uncle and mother with the school. Like ruka and hyuuga, I have been helping mikan as well.

Next day……

Mikan's POV

I woke up and sat up slowly. To be sure not wake up natsume. I'm only wearing a tank top and short natsume was only wearing his boxers. When I was about to go to the bathroom. Two strong hands were wrapped around my waist and pulled me back to the bed. I sighed. It was no other than natsume.

"natsume, did I wake you?" I asked

"no, I was already awake before you woke up." He said hugging me. I snuggled closer.

"natsume, I have to go take a bath." I said

"later, it's our day off. Let sleep a little while longer, mikan" I sighed, well there is no harm in doing that. I nodded. Suddenly natsume was on top of me. I looked at his mesmerizing ruby eyes. He kissed me passionately for 5 minutes. We have to stop to catch our breath. he hugged me again and I snuggled closer to him.

"I still can't believe that I'm married to you mikan."

"*laughs* nastume, you have been saying that ever since we got married." I said

"it can't be helped. I was devastated when you left me at the academy. But I'm glad that we meet again"

"yes, you are right. Natsume, I never told you this but those time ever since I escaped the academy with my mother, I wanted to go back and stay by your side. But if I return the previous ESP will use you to use me."

"it's alright mikan, I'm here."

With that we slept soundly.

3 hrs later.

Natsume and I already went down to eat our breakfast. Natsu, natsuki and mika were waiting for us.

"morning" I said to them. They got out from there sit and kissed me on my cheek and told me good morning kaa-san.. They did the same with nastume.

We finished eating. We went to the living room. We sat there and watched a movie. Besides it's Saturday, no class for them. I sat beside natsume. I was leaning in his shoulders while we were holding hands. Natsu and nastuki sat in between of mika. They are really over protective of her.

Suddenly mika came up to me, I picked my little 4 yrs old girl and sat her in my lap.

"what is it, sweetie?" I asked

"I want to go to the beach, mommy" she said while giving me her cute little puppy eyes which don't affect me at all.

"*laughs* its alright with me, why don't you ask your father and brothers if they want to go?" I said to her. She nodded and looked at my side which nastume were sitting.

"daddy, let's go o the beach" she said, nastume smiled and nodded. She squealed and went to her brothers…

"onii-chan's can we go to the beach please." They agreed.

We packed our things up to go to the beach, I called hotaru if she wants to go with her family. She agreed.

So we went to the beach. We let the children go and play. While nastume and I, just enjoyed the view. Hotaru and ruka went to get drinks. We have fun. Oh how I was happy to live with them again. I will never leave them behind. I promise myself. I will believe in the future that will befall on us.

~THE END~

**A/N: hi sorry if it's so short…..hope you like it…………..with this believe in one's self is complete….please review..**


End file.
